If I'm a monster, then what are you
by HeirofSlytherin45
Summary: The 16 years old Eren Yeager gets attacked by a ghoul, and the next day he wakes up and his whole life is changed. Then one day he meets a man, and not just any man, the man is one of the most feared persons ever. What happens when Eren keeps seeing this person, and why does he keeps seeing this person?
1. chapter 1

AN: This is an AU where a 16 years old Eren Yeager gets turned into a ghoul. It's a crossover without the Tokyo ghoul characters. Sorry for the short chapter.

Eren: rinkaku

Levi: ukaku

Mikasa: bikaku

Armin: ukaku

Sasha: koukaku

Connie: koukaku

Marco: ukaku

Jean: rinkaku

Erwin: koukau

Hanji: bikaku

Bertholt: ukaku

Reiner: Rinkaku

Annie: bikaku

The pairings will be:

Eren\Levi

Armin\Erwin

Mikasa\Annie

Marco\Jean

Bertholt\Reiner

Connie\Sasha

Eren's P.O.V

"Eren wake up." I groaned trying to turn away from the voice. 'Why doesn't this feel like my bed, the pillow is way to comfortable, and it smells like hospital……wait'

"UWHAA." I quickly sat up and looked around, then I saw Mikasa sitting beside me.

And then I remembered what happened last night.

*flashback*

"Damn why did the shitty teacher give me detention, it was Jean that started the fight."

I sighed as walked down the dark street. 'I hope Mikasa aren't angry at me.' It felt like someone was looking at me, the hair on my arms started standing up.

"You smell so good." Someone spoke to me but I couldn't see them. "It would be such a shame to eat you, but I'm hungry." Suddenly the person was behind me, and then there was an excruciating pain in my shoulder.

*flashback ends*

"–ren Eren." "Yes." Answered I, dragged out of my train of thoughts. "Do you remember what happened?" 'I can't tell Mikasa what happened, she would just follow me around all the time.' "No I don't remember what happened." Mikasa looked relieved when I said that I didn't remember. "Mr Yeager you can go home today." Said the woman who just walked in. "Um who are you?" "Oh, I'm Dr. Hange." "Oh okay nice to meet you." "You too."

*2 hours later*

"Thank you for taking care of me Dr. Hange." Said I as I pulled my jacket on, Mikasa had brought me spare clothes. "You're welcome Mr Yeager." We walked out of the hospital when Mikasa looked at me. "Eren I have something to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Eren's P.O.V.

"What do you wanna tell me Mikasa." We walked into an alleyway, Mikasa then turned around and looked at me. Her eyes weren't the normal colour, they were red and black, with other words it was a ghouls eyes. "Mikasa you are a ghoul, why have you never told me!?" Said I alarmed. "I was afraid of what you would say, but last night a ghoul attacked you. And if it weren't for a mystic person, then you would have been dead." Said Mikasa.

"What kind of mystic person?" Questioned I. "We don't know, doctor Hange found you on her doorstep. She said that she heard someone knocking on her door, but when she opened the door she only found you and apparently also the ghoul who had attacked you, but the ghoul was already dead so it couldn't have even him." "What happened to me after Hange found me?" Mikasa looked down. "The ghoul had already ate you kidney and taken a bite or two from your shoulder, so Hange took the ghoul kidney and operated it in were your kidney should be. When the kidney were operated in, you started to patch yourself up." "Why are you saying." "What I'm saying is that you are a ghoul. Or to be correct you are a half ghoul." "How do you know that." "You're right eye just shifted colour, Eren you are a ghoul you just have to accept that." 'I'm a ghoul, the exact same thing that killed my mother 6 years ago.' My head started to hurt and black spots started to fill my vision, it felt like I was going to throw up. I looked at Mikasa and then my world turned black.

When I woke up again I found myself in my own room. 'I can't believe that I'm a ghoul. Technically I'm only a half ghoul, but still mom was killed by a ghoul. She offered her life to protect me and Mikasa. And now I'm suddenly one of them.' I decided to take a bath. When I was done with the bath I figured that I had to talk to Mikasa, when I was nearing the living room I heard Mikasa and Armins voices, I stoped and leaned against the wall outside the living room. "He's just gonna get used to it Mikasa, it's not every day that you get told that you are a ghoul." It was Armin that was speaking.

"I know Armin, it's just that Eren's mom were killed by a ghoul so I understand that it's hard for him to accept it." Mikasa answered I could here hint of sadness laced in her voice.

"It may take sometime for him to get used to our world, but he will manage it."

'Wait our world, is Armin a ghoul too?'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry if the writing and updating takes long time, I lost my grandpa this Wednesday. So my family and I are grieving.**

Eren's P.O.V

I stood there shocked, who would have thought that Armin was a ghoul.

"I hope you are right, I don't want him to hate us. I'm gonna go see if he is awake." Mikasa said.

She stood from the couch, in that moment I chose to walk in. "Why haven't you told me that you're ghouls, it's not like would've hated you." I said disappointed laced in my voice. "We didn't know how you would have taken it, we have known each other since we were kids. And if you suddenly were to find out that we were ghouls we thought that you would hate us." Mikasa said looking anywhere but at me. " I would and could never hate you 'Kasa, I wouldn't hate any of you." I said walking over to Mikasa and hugging her. When I let go of her I hugged Armin.

"But I'm a little shocked that innocent Armin is a ghoul." I said ruffling Armin's hair.

"H-hey." He said a little flustered. "I'm gonna make us coffee, you need to learn a lot about us ghouls."

 **Ereri Ereri Ereri**

"So you're saying that I'm a half ghoul." I asked. "Yes, you're the only one with a place in both worlds. I'm kinda excited to find out who your mate is." Armin said. "M-mate." I stammered.

"We ghouls have something called mates, it's our life partner. Even though someone never find theirs." Mikasa explained.

"How do you know it's you mate. What if you don't like your mate." "Our hearts is like a compass, when it starts tugging you in a direction you can't help but follow, it will lead you to your mate. As soon as you look each other in the eyes, it feels like gravity is letting go of you. Of course it's up to you if you want to be together. Also we have alpha beta and omegas and there's no doubt that you are an omega." Armin explained. "What's an omega." I asked pretty confused. "An omega is really rare, only males can be omegas, and the same goes for an alpha. When you are an omega you are able to carry a baby, that's what you call the sub. But you can only conceive if it's when you're in heat. And beta is neither dominating or submitting, it's somewhere between. And an alpha is only dominating, that's why an alpha is called dom." Mikasa said. "What are you and Armin." "I'm and beta, and Armin is an omega. An alpha usually goes in rut, and a beta isn't affected by a rut or a heat. A beta only mates with a beta, the beta can be of both genders." Mikasa said. "That's a lot to take in, what about food." I asked.

"You can't eat food, but you can drink coffee." Armin said. "Okay thanks."

"And Eren keep away from the wings of freedom." Mikasa said seriously. "What are the wings of freedom?"

"It's a group of the strongest ghouls, they're known for being cold blooded killers. Erwin is the leader, and Levi is the next commanding. Levi is the worst he kills without a second thought, he doesn't care if your ghoul or not, if you piss him off then you are dead


End file.
